


Men With Love In Their Eyes

by fionnabhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionnabhair/pseuds/fionnabhair
Summary: Harry must face men's "unaccountable bias in favour of beauty."





	1. Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron and Hermione were arguing over some meaningless subject as Harry stared out the window. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term and the village was covered with snow. Harry lifted a hand and wiped the mist from the windowpane. As he did so, he spied Ginny Weasley walking down the street. He lifted a hand and waved at her and she nodded back at him. Ron looked through the window over Harry’s shoulder and beckoned at her to come in. She shook her head, but Ron gestured insistently and eventually she made her way into the Three Broomsticks.

 

She swung herself onto a seat beside Harry and started to unwind her long scarf, looking very disgruntled. The tip of her nose was ever so slightly pink and her bright red hair spilled over her shoulders. Ron looked at her and said, “What’s wrong with you?” 

She sighed. “I’m just tired, all right, Ron? And I’ve got an Astronomy essay to do, and…” 

Ron stood up. “Do you want a butterbeer?”

Ginny nodded and watched him walk to the bar with a funny look on her face — she leant towards Hermione and said conspiratorially, “What’s up with him?”

Hermione sighed. “Believe me, I have no idea.”

Ginny looked at her with a bit of a grin on her face, and Hermione blushed. “No, it’s nothing like that…” 

 

Harry was curious. “Nothing like what?” 

Ginny seemed about to answer him when Hermione said in a low voice, “Ginny Weasley, you say one word…”

“One word about what?”

“Nothing, Ron,” Ginny said, reaching out for her butterbeer, but as she did so, she caught Harry’s eye and he turned away to hide his laughter. 

Hermione looked at him suspiciously when he turned around but she only said to Ginny, “How come you’re on your own anyway? I thought you were coming in with Dean.”

“I was.”

 

“And?”

“And now I’m not.”

“Ginny!” Hermione sighed in irritation as Ron and Harry smirked at each other. “Why aren’t you with him now?”

“Well, cause — and don’t you start Ron — turns out he wanted to go with Parvati anyway.”

Hermione seemed to take this comment as an incentive for further conversation, for she and Ginny bent their heads together for ten minutes, talking in low voices. 

Ron rolled his eyes and started telling Harry about the new move he’d tried for Quidditch, but Harry wasn’t really listening. He preferred to drift off into space and enjoy the crackle of the fire and the warmth of the pub. A stray sentence, spoken lightly, caught his attention though, “I don’t know Hermione maybe I should just dye my hair black.”

 

Hermione’s shriek of disapproval carried to the next table where a stout old witch who was busily packing her handbag looked up in disapproval. “Ginny Weasley, don’t you dare touch a hair on that head!”

Ginny sighed and opened her mouth but Ron interrupted her, “What’s all this?”

“Ginny said she was going to dye her hair”

“What! Ginny, Mum’ll go spare — you know she will.”

“It was a joke, Ron.”

“Why would you joke about that?”

 

“No reason. Never mind.” 

Ginny drained the last of her butterbeer, smiling at Harry, probably as a thank you for not getting involved in the hair debacle. She stood up and picked up her coat.> “Look I’m going to go back, all right?” 

Hermione gave Ginny a concerned look and said, “Are you sure? Look, you can stay with us. Honestly, it’s no…” 

Ginny smiled. “I know, it’s just, I’m tired and I’ve got that essay to do. So I’ll see you all later, all right?” She waved to them as she left. 

Ron turned around to Hermione. “What was all that about?”

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

 

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks before answering in unison, “No.” 

She looked at them and said, “Well, it’s partially because of you, Harry.”

“What did I have to do with it?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Look, every boy Ginny’s liked has preferred someone with black hair — Harry, Michael, and now Dean — so she was just joking that maybe if she had black hair, more boys would like her, that’s all. I just didn’t realise she was joking.”

“What does she think some git’s stupid enough not to like her because of her hair?”

Hermione swelled up with exasperation and Harry stared determinedly at the table. He could sense both of them gearing up for yet another argument and allowed his mind to drift off once again.

 

* * *

Several hours later Harry approached Ginny in the common room. Several rolls of parchment were spread out in front of her and she was leaning back in her chair with a look of total abandon. When she saw him coming, she spread her hands out and said, “Please, Harry not you, too. I promise that every hair on my head will remain its traditional Weasley red, cross my heart.”

He smiled. “Ron had a talk with you, then?” 

She shuddered. “Not a talk so much as a minor earthquake. Once I convinced him that I have no nefarious scheme to change my hair colour, he backed down a bit. Except then he wanted to talk about boys.”

“I take it that wasn’t pleasant?”

“Not even close. Where are he and Hermione anyway?”

 

“Studying in the library today. I wonder if he’s worked up the courage to ask her out yet.”

“He’s actually worked up the courage to ask her out? I thought he was acting strange today.” She paused, covering a yawn with her hand. “I’d celebrate but I’m too tired.”

“Have you finished the essay?”

“Yeah. It was horrible. It still means I’ve got tomorrow free unless something cataclysmic happens”.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, Ginny stifling the occasional yawn. Her eyes had just fluttered closed when Harry said, “Ginny?”

“Yes, Harry?”

 

“You shouldn’t dye your hair anyway, you know.” 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, not just because your Mum would get angry or anything, but, just, you know, you have nice hair.” She was looking at him wide-eyed now, but he blundered on regardless, “It’s really long, and the colour — it’s really pretty, Ginny.” 

There was a slight tinge of blush across her cheeks, but she just said, “Thanks Harry.” 

He sat back in his seat satisfied — he’d said what he’d wanted to. She did have beautiful hair and she should know that — someone should tell her that. Just because Dean was stupid enough to prefer Parvati didn’t mean that Ginny should think she wasn’t pretty. 

Ginny yawned again and started to clear away her things. She pushed a lock of hair our of her eyes and said, “I’m sorry I’m going to have to go to bed, I’m just too tired. I feel half-dead.”

He nodded and she said, “Good night, Harry.” She touched his shoulder lightly as she walked towards the dormitory stairs.

 

“’Night, Ginny,” Harry called out.

Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait hole hand in hand. Hermione sat beside him, beaming. 

He snorted looking at them. “What are you too looking so cheery about?” 

Hermione smiled at Ron, who grinned back, and for just a second Harry felt a dreadful twisting in his gut — from now on, it would be just the two of them — but he couldn’t begrudge them this. He stood up, saying, “Well I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

Hermione looked concerned. “You’re not angry, are you, Harry?”

“No, I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry. I’d just rather not witness you two being all…you know.”

 

“Okay.”

“Good night, Harry.”

“’Night.”

He vaulted up the stairs, wondering how on earth Hermione and Ron had managed it.


	2. Gild Refined Gold

Harry’s neck ached from the angle his head was twisted at. He lay stretched out on a sofa in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. He had grown so much that he was now too long for the sofa, and had to twist his head if he wanted to lie down. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had camped out in the sitting room to celebrate the New Year, though Harry suspected he wasn’t very good company.

He didn’t want to be there. Everything reminded him of Sirius, and though the Weasleys were trying their hardest to keep him distracted, the loss would hit him at the strangest of times, like a sudden punch to the stomach. Sometimes they could tell – Mrs Weasley would ruffle his hair on occasion, or Bill would distract him with talk of curse breaking, or the twins would discuss their latest ideas with him – but it was never enough to banish the dreadful ache that seemed lodged in his chest.

He almost wished that he had remained at Hogwarts, but the thought of Christmas without Ron or Hermione was equally dark. He didn’t really know what he wanted – he hated where he was, but he couldn’t think of another place that he’d rather be.

Now though he lay on the sofa, warm and almost comfortable, listening to the sound of the fire and feminine giggling. Ginny and Hermione were speaking in low voices, though they often interrupted each other with gales of giggles. Harry would have let them know he was actually awake, but he was too content where he was to move – and he couldn’t deny that he was curious about what girls talked about on their own.

"I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Oh hush up, you’re enjoying it!"

"I was enjoying my New Year’s Eve but then those two decided to be boring."

"Would you really want to miss the chance to try out Muggle make-up Ginny?"

"You still haven’t told me what those things do!"

"They’re eye-lash curlers."

"You use eye-lash curlers?"

"No; but I saw them the other day and I wanted to try them out."

"So I’m your test subject?"

"Yes. Oh stop squirming Ginny, I’m not going to take your eye out."

"I’m sorry but it’s not exactly comfortable. I have no idea what you’re doing to my face."

"Don’t worry I won’t make you look orange."

"Orange?"

"Never mind. Anyway it’s fun. I’ll let you do me afterwards."

"Really? I’ve only used a little Muggle make-up. Are you sure Hermione?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me this isn’t some misguided attempt to impress my brother… It is isn’t it! Hermione why?"

"It’s not, I just don’t want you to make me look like… Millicent Bullstrode."

"Could I go that far wrong with make-up?"

"No, not really."

"You scared me for a second there. How did you get together with Ron anyway – you never told me."

"I did. I must have."

"No you didn’t. Every time I asked you that great prat interrupted and wouldn’t let you say anything. You can tell me you know – I won’t tell Fred and George."

"You won’t tell Fred and George?"

"Okay I will, but you should still tell me."

"All right. You remember the last Hogsmeade weekend this term?"

Ginny must have nodded; at least Harry didn’t hear her say anything but Hermione continued on anyway.

"Well he was really strange all day – he kept starting his sentences and not finishing them and staring off into space, and I swear Ginny I thought there was something wrong with him."

"More so than usual you mean?"

"Yes. Anyway, I was so frustrated with him that I went to the library in the evening to avoid him. Well I had to read up on Beautifying Potions anyway for Snape – they’re really interesting. Do you know a hag called Malodora Grymm used one to ensnare a King, and she had a magic mirror, and when there was another beautiful girl she…"

"Poisoned her with an apple, I know. Everyone knows that. Anyway?"

"Right. Well he came up to me in the library, and he was standing really close to me Ginny… you know that way when they stand just too close, and you’re just all."

"Yeah. And?"

"Well he was just staring at me for ages and ages, and I was starting to think I had dirt on my face or something; but then he came even closer, and he said in this really low voice…"

"He does that when he’s nervous."

"He asked me if I liked him…"

"And?"

"And I nodded… I think. And then he kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course after a second he looked at me like I’d practically killed him and ran out of the library."

Ginny groaned dramatically and said, "He didn’t!"

"He did. I had to run after him, and get him to calm down."

"How long did that take?"

"Well…"

Harry didn’t know what Hermione did, but he heard Ginny’s disgusted exclamation. "Hermione! I didn’t want to know that – that’s my brother."

"It was just kissing Ginny!"

 

"Still."

"Anyway, after that he finally asked me out."

"My brother the charmer. Well let me see."

"Okay, here’s the mirror."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I look about ten years older… Not that that’s a bad thing."

"Ten years from now you won’t say that."

"You try being called the Little Weasley for three years, we’ll see how you like it."

"But not any more right."

"Not lately."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Harry’s okay with Ron and me? Has he said anything to you?"

Harry stiffened where he lay, but said nothing. He was surprised to hear Ginny laugh out loud, but didn’t dare open his eyes in case Hermione was looking his way.

"Honestly Hermione why would he say anything to me?"

"Well it’s just… He’s been off lately. I’m worried about him."

"Are you ever not worried about him? He does have a lord of unspeakable evil to fight."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry. No he hasn’t said anything. And he seemed fine when he told me you two had got together."

"He told you?"

"Yeah – he knew Ron was working up his nerve."

"When was this?"

"That same night. He didn’t want me to dye my hair either."

"He didn’t?"

"No. That was the only reason he was talking to me – he wanted to make sure I left it alone."

"Really?"

Harry didn’t have to look at Ginny to know that she was tensing at Hermione’s tone, but she continued speaking.

"Yeah. He said that it’s pretty."

"Wait… Harry complimented your hair. Harry?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you how many times he’s complimented me?"

"No."

"Never. Even after the Yule Ball he only wanted to know how I got my hair ‘all shiny’. Harry doesn’t compliment."

"Don’t look at me like that."

"I’m not looking at you like anything."

"Oh yes you are – I know that ‘you’re meant to be together’ look. And just… Don’t okay."

"Ginny, I’m not… It’s just."

"It’s Harry, Hermione. So don’t start okay?"

"All right. Still… He thinks you have pretty hair."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Here bring all this stuff upstairs, I’ll wake these two up."

Harry heard Ginny leave the room, and after a moment Hermione said, "You can open your eyes now Harry."

He stretched and pretended to yawn, but Hermione just glared at him and said, "You think I didn’t know you were awake? You were sitting there trying not to laugh in your sleep."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry sat up and stretched his neck, trying not to grin. "So, I never compliment people is that right?"

"Not as far as I can remember – though you seem to have made an exception for Ginny. How much do you like her hair Harry?"

To his disgust Harry felt himself blushing, and Hermione smiled at him in triumph. "It’s not like that," he said, "She does have pretty hair, and, just, she didn’t seem to know it. I thought she should… You do know I don’t fancy Ginny, right?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Yes Harry I know. We all know – don’t worry I’m not trying to marry you off or anything."

Harry gaped at her, but she just went to wake up Ron. He didn’t understand why the girls had made such a fuss over New Year’s Eve, but had learned long ago not ask Hermione about such things; she would just shake her head witheringly at his complete ignorance.

Ron had slid his arm around Hermione’s waist when Ginny walked into the room with a bounce in her step. Her hair was gathered up into a ponytail that swung when she moved her head, but it wasn’t her hair that Harry noticed. Hermione must have done something to her eyes – they seemed absolutely huge in her face. Ron stared at her and seemed about to say something when Hermione slapped his knee. He looked at her, aggrieved, but said nothing as Ginny sat down beside Harry.

They watched as the grandfather clock in the corner counted down the last minute to midnight, and chorused "Happy New Year" as the chimes began.

As soon as the clock had ceased making noise Hermione stood up, dragging Ron with her. She said, "Well, I’ll get us some Butterbeer then" and the pair of them left the room.

Though the light was low Harry could clearly see Ginny roll her eyes. Her mouth quirked in a smile as she said, "Subtle aren’t they?"

He laughed then, and said, "I’m sure they try."

"It’s just, well, neither of them is exactly discreet."

They sat quietly for several minutes, watching the fire burn down. The room was very quiet, and Harry found himself wanting to say something, though he was not uncomfortable. Ginny however, seemed perfectly happy to sit in peace.

It was only when a soft sigh escaped her lips that Harry was able to break the silence. He looked at her quizzically and said, "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, really."

"You’ll think it’s silly."

"Well, yeah, but, what is it?"

"Oh something Hermione said."

"What?"

For a second Harry was worried that she was going to bring up Hermione’s ‘you’re meant to be together’ look, but instead she said, "Muggles think the way you spend New Years Eve says something about the rest of the year."

"So?"

"Well, no offence Harry – but a quiet room with only a fire, not my idea of a wonderful year."

"I can think of worse fortunes."

Ginny stared at him for a moment. "Of course you can; you used them all in your Divination homework. I told you it was silly." She seemed a little annoyed, though Harry couldn’t quite figure out why.

They lapsed into silence again, and Harry stole a look at her. She was chewing on her lower lip and seemed a lot younger suddenly. She reached up a hand and tugged at her ponytail. Her hair fell around her face and she seemed to relax; it looked quite odd, as it sprang up a little from her head. She shook it out and then smoothed it off her face.

Ginny caught him looking at her and grinned at him. "It always looks a little funny after having been up all day," she said.

"I’ll remember that."

"You say the nicest things Potter."

"You don’t scare me woman!"

Ginny lifted an eyebrow at him but only said, "So, game of chess?"

He nodded and waited while she got the old chess set. As they set up the board he realised that he’d never played against Ginny before.


	3. Patience on A Monument

For some reason that Harry couldn’t entirely fathom he, Ron and Hermione were sitting together on the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Hermione was perched on Ron’s knee, and whenever their arguments became too heated he would bounce her up and down. Harry had attempted to make himself scarce, as he knew they wouldn’t get much time alone at school, but Hermione had protested with such vigour that he had thought it best to stay where he was.

Harry pressed his head against the banisters. He had spent several hours talking with Lupin the night before and felt as though he had been pounded over and over again. Hermione and Ron were laughing loudly when he heard Ginny shout "Bill!" At first the others didn’t notice, but Ginny kept yelling, and soon Harry heard Bill thump up the stairs above them.

Ron raised his eyebrows and said, "I wonder what that’s about."

Hermione giggled, "As long as it’s not like last time she started yelling."

Ron snorted and Harry looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?" he said.

Hermione smiled broadly and said, "When we all got here after fourth year, someone had to forgot to tell Ginny that Sirius was innocent," Ron cleared his throat ruefully and Hermione continued, "Anyway Ginny saw him when she was making tea. She came running through the house shrieking like…"

But Hermione couldn’t complete her story as Ginny came rushing past them. Harry caught a brief glimpse of a dead white face before she ran into her room and slammed the door. Ron and Harry looked at each other as Hermione went to knock on the door. There was no answer.

Bill sat down beside them, sighing heavily as Ron said, "What happened?"

"Boggart. In the attic."

"Is Ginny all right?" Hermione said.

Bill’s face looked very grim as he said, "I don’t know. It turned into a boy… looked a bit like you actually Harry. Anyway she won’t talk about it – you know how she gets."

"Riddle," Harry said, "Tom Riddle. It must have been."

Bill looked even more tired as Harry’s words sank in. Ron shook his head and said, "Maybe if we make some hot chocolate she’ll come down. I’ll get her to play Exploding Snap or something."

Hermione looked rather disbelieving but she seemed to change her mind as she looked at the door. "All right then, " she said, "Let’s go."

Harry stayed where he was, pressing his temples against the banister. Ron gave him a look as they went downstairs, but he didn’t say anything. After a minute or two Harry stood up – he didn’t quite know why he was doing this, especially as all his attempts at comforting Cho had been so disastrous – but he couldn’t just leave Ginny in there.

He knocked softly on the door and opened – he heard Ginny say quietly, "I’m all right Hermione, I just want to be alone." Harry stepped inside the room and closed the door.

Ginny lay on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked very small, and Harry could see tear-tracks on her cheeks. She flinched when he sat down beside her on the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Harry," she said, "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward beyond imagining, and said, "Bill said you saw Riddle. I thought…"

"Really Harry I don’t want to talk to anyone if you don’t mind."

"Well that’s a bit stupid of you, since you don’t know anyone but me who’s been possessed by Voldemort and I can tell you how it feels."

Ginny stared at him for a moment and then gave a gasp of laughter. She twisted so that her head was near his knee. She sighed and Harry saw a few more tears slide down her cheeks. Very carefully he laid a hand on her head and stroked her hair. It was very soft.

"I wish it would go away," Harry heard her say. He didn’t know what to tell her, but he kept stroking her hair. Eventually he said, "I’m sorry Ginny."

She gave him a keen glance and said, "Why? If it weren't for you I’d be dead. I just… I wish I hadn’t been so stupid. People nearly died."

"We all make mistakes," Harry said, feeling something swell in his throat.

Ginny sat up – her lower lip was trembling. Desperately wanting to say something Harry asked, "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Riddle. Just now."

"Oh, " Ginny chewed on her lip for a second, "He said I was his. He said I’d always be his." Harry wanted to stop her, but he couldn’t think how as she said, "And it’s true isn’t it. I’m always going to be dirty… He’s contaminated me."

"No! Ginny we got you out of there, remember? Riddle’s gone."

"I know you did Harry, but I still, I still feel like he’s with me."

Ginny looked strangely lonely and Harry reached out and took her hand. "Ginny," he said. "If it helps… I’m not going to let him do that again."

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around him, "Oh Harry," she said, "Like that’s what you should be thinking about."

Harry squeezed her for a moment – he felt lighter when he was thinking about her. He could feel the damp of her tears against his neck, but he ignored it and held on. After a moment she pulled away from him. A gentle smile spread over her face and she said, "Thanks Harry. I was just going to stew up here for a while."

Harry grinned and said, "I think we all had enough of that last Christmas. Come on – you should go downstairs. Ron’s making you hot chocolate."

He sprang off the bed and pulled her up with one hand. Ginny stood close to him for a second and said, "Harry… Not just for today." He smiled at her and followed her out of the room; he was looking forward to a game of snap.

 

Author’s Note

A thousand apologies for using the incredibly hackneyed ‘Ginny sees a boggart’ scenario – I’ll try not to do it again! The chapter title comes from "Twelfth Night" by William Shakespeare:

"…She never told her love,  
But let concealment, like a worm i’ th’ bud,  
Feed on her damask cheek. She pined in thought  
And with a green and yellow melancholy  
She sat like Patience on a monument,  
Smiling at grief. Was not this love indeed?  
We men may say more, swear more, but indeed,  
Our shows are more than will; for still we prove  
Much in our vows, but little in our love."

Act Two, Scene Four


	4. Blunder

Ginny tripped over her broomstick and Harry reached out a hand to help her, but she waved him away wearily. Their shadows stretched out behind them as they slowly made their way back to the castle. It had been a long training session, most of which Ron had spent muttering about Hermione’s ‘madness’. Harry had purposely spent a long time in the showers in order to avoid hearing any repetition of his complaints, and suspected Ginny had done the same.

She heaved a deep sigh and he looked over at her, saying, "What’s wrong with you?"

"I’m just tired that’s all. You realise when I get back I’ll have to listen to Hermione rant about my prat of a brother on top of an essay on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and practising Vanishing spells."

Harry grinned at her. "It’s a hard life," he said.

But Ginny was clearly in no mood for his jokes and looked at him crossly. Harry shook his head and hefted his Firebolt once more. He glanced at Ginny and taking a deep breath said, "Well, if you want, I can help you with the Vanishing spells. I’m not as good as Hermione, but I think I can promise not to talk about Ron. And you can tell her you’re comforting me about my terrible destiny or something."

Ginny looked at him for a moment and burst out laughing. "Harry I love you," she said, "You’re such a lifesaver." Harry stopped dead in his tracks for a moment but collected himself and walked on.

Ginny hardly noticed that he had quickened his pace to catch up with her – she was so much smaller than him that she had to walk faster anyway. Her sleeves were pulled down over her hands and Harry could see her fingers were pink with cold. "You know," he said, trying to phrase it as carefully as possible, "I have an old pair of gloves, if you want them… if you need them."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "What’s wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Harry held open the door for her as they entered the castle. "I’m always nice to you!" He protested.

"No you’re not! I mean, not like this – what have you done? What do you want me to do?"

"I just thought your hands were cold that’s all!"

Ginny giggled. "I think Ron and Hermione are having a bad influence on us." Harry smiled at her, noticing, now there was better light, that there were dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. It was rather unnerving.

"So," she said, pushing her out of her eyes, "There is life after the OWLs? It’s not something the teachers invented to keep us working?"

"Eventually," he said, "It just takes a long, long time. And did I mention you probably won’t sleep between now and June?"

"Don’t say things like that Harry. It’s bad enough as it is. I can’t believe we’ve only been back a month."

"And on Saturday you get to play Ravenclaw."

"I take it back – you’re not being nice at all."

"What?"

"Maybe you approach every game with complete confidence but I don’t."

"Oh you can’t be too worried. We beat them last year, even with Kirke and Sloper."

Ginny’s face brightened at the memory and she said, "Yeah. I made Cho cry."

"That makes two of us." Harry said dryly.

Ginny caught his elbow and said, "Harry you didn’t!"

"I didn’t mean to! She’d keep talking about Cedric and that always upset her."

Ginny bit her lip and said, "I knew you could be an insensitive git but really…"

"I am not!" She raised an eyebrow. "I’m not. I just, I don’t know how to deal with girls, with the crying and the arm waving."

Ginny laughed, "I happen to know for a fact that’s not true."

They were standing outside the portrait hole as Harry said, "But you’re not the same. You’re not a girl girl."

Ginny was staring at him, and her voice was incredulous as she said, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Looking at her Harry instantly realised her mistake. "I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not that you’re not a girl, just that you’re not like Cho, you know, you’re sensible." Ginny did not look at all appeased and he stumbled on, "I mean you don’t go crying all over boys."

Her voice was wry as she said, "Harry I think you’re finding it a little difficult to talk with that big fat foot in your mouth."

She was making her way over to the dormitory stairs when he caught up with her. "So you’re not angry?"

Her voice was suddenly very tired as she said, "No I’m not angry. You think I’m sensible… and I bet you think I’m sporty too. Goodnight Harry."

Harry stared after her, desperately trying to sort out what exactly had gone wrong. She was halfway up the stairs when he called out to her. "Ginny."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I’m not Ron."

She smiled, but her mouth had an odd twist in it, "Believe me Harry I’m not likely to confuse you with my brother."

"I mean I’m not like him. I do know you’re a girl Ginny… So are you coming down to study?"

"Okay. Just let me get my books."

"I’ll wait."

Harry sat down at their favourite table, thinking that girls really were quite mad.


	5. Fresh Pickled Toads

Harry left the Common Room as quietly as possible, resisting the urge to slam the door as he went. Despite his Occlumency lessons he still got flashes of Voldemort’s feelings. This evening he had felt a surge of joy, accompanied by the usual blinding pain. Having informed Dumbledore, Harry had nothing to do but sit and wonder what the Death Eaters had done. This was bad enough without having to concentrate on ignoring Hermione’s suggestions that he visit the infirmary.

Harry mooched his way through the corridors, determinedly not thinking of anything. Eventually he slid down against the wall, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his eyes with his hands. He almost wished he could beat his thoughts out of his brain – but beating his head against the wall would hardly help his headache.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but eventually he heard Ginny’s voice say "Harry?" He looked up with some surprise and said, "Oh hi. What are you doing out?"

She held up emerald green hands and said, "Detention with Snape."

"What did you do?"

"Pickled toads."

Harry grimaced. "That sounds nasty."

Ginny hunkered down beside him. "It wasn’t that bad. I used to help Mum prepare them for her potions. If you do it when the brine is still fresh it goes this lovely bright green colour. I actually liked doing it when I was small."

Harry grinned, "Do you like the colour?"

"Yeah – it’s been my favourite since I was about three."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she burst out laughing. "Shut up you arrogant git!"

"What? I said nothing."

"Yeah. You were just thinking it. You shouldn’t believe everything you hear Harry."

He flushed a little and said, "Sorry Ginny."

Silence fell between them for a long moment and then Ginny put her hand on his. When he looked at her she snatched it back and looked down at her lap. "What’s up Harry?" She said, "Why are you out tonight?"

"I got a flash of Voldemort earlier. He’s happy Ginny."

He heard her gasp but was staring at the floor so couldn’t tell what she looked like when she said, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No. Dumbledore said we’d hear when they knew something."

Ginny said nothing but Harry was glad she was sitting so close to him. After a couple of seconds he stretched out to hold her hand and said, "It’s just, Ginny, I don’t know how I’m going to do it. He’s so strong."

Ginny looked at him and then threw her arms around him suddenly. She held him very tight. Her hair tickled his neck, but he was glad – it was easier to talk when he couldn’t see her face. It felt as though she was hanging on for dear life and he said, "Ginny… I’m scared."

She pulled him closer, if that was possible, and said, "I know Harry, I know."

"I don’t want to be a murderer."

She pulled away from him suddenly and said, "Harry you won't be a murderer, you'll win but you won't be a murderer."

She laid her hand on his cheek and said, "I… I remember what he was like…from before, you know, and…"

"Ginny you don’t have to."

She interrupted him, her eyes blazing, "And he doesn’t stand a chance against you Harry. You don’t know…but I do. You’re going to beat him, cause you’re just, you’re so much more…"

Ginny stopped, seeming to have run out of words. She sat back on her heels in front of him and he said, "Thanks Ginny."

"Any time. And you know, if I was a betting woman, which I’m not, cause I learn from Fred and George’s mistakes even if they don’t; well I’d be betting on you no doubt."

Harry smiled at her. She jumped to her feet and reached a hand out to him. "I don’t know about you, but I’m getting cold. Shall we go back to the common room?"

Harry nodded, took her hand and let her attempt to pull him up. After a few seconds she gave up in disgust and said, "Get up you big git. You’re twice my size."

Harry bounced up on the balls of his feet and grinned down at her. Ginny huffed in irritation and poked him sharply in the chest. He caught her green fingers and said, "Thanks Ginny."

She was smiling softly and seeming to be searching in the air for words, but pulled her hand out of his before turning slightly away and saying, "It’s what I do Harry."

"Well I’m glad you do, Ginny."

"Course you are – it’s me."

"I know, I know, I’m lucky to have you."

"You’re learning. Now I’d better go scour my hands, or find out if Hermione knows any really strong cleaning charms."

"Scourgify won’t do it?"

"No. Still, I’ll get rid of it in the end."

For the first time in a long time Ginny walked at the same speed as him, instead of complaining that he was going to quickly. She told him the very lengthy and involved story of how she had managed to get a detention – and indeed talked so determinedly that he had barely got a word in edgewise by the time they got back. He watched her go up the stairs to the girls’ bathrooms and scratched his head in confusion.

Yet when, half and hour later, she came downstairs with clean hands, she seemed to be back to normal, and sat beside him quite comfortably.


	6. Perfect Truth

Harry looked at Hermione and then back down at his parchment. After a minute he looked at her again, opened his mouth and then changed his mind. The third time he did it Hermione’s head snapped up. "What is it Harry?" She said.

"It’s…nothing."

"Harry?"

"It’s just… Does any thing seem off about Ginny to you?"

"No… Why; have you noticed anything?"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes bright with anticipation of a puzzle and Harry tried to put into words what it was. "She’s not talking to me; I mean, she talks to me but we don’t talk."

Hermione looked torn between confusion and amusement as she said, "Have you had a fight with her Harry? Did you say something to her?"

Harry stared at her and said, "Why does everyone keep assuming this is my fault?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"Ron."

"Oh. Well I don’t know. I’ve never fought with Ginny."

"I’m not fighting with her!"

Hermione’s maddeningly calm as she said, "Well what’s the problem then?"

"She never sits near me in the Great Hall of the Common Room any more, she tells me she doesn’t need help with Transfiguration and she runs off after every Quidditch practice saying she has to study and… What is so funny?"

Hermione wiped a grin off her face and said, "Nothing Harry. It is Ginny’s OWL year you know; she’s probably really busy."

Harry glared at her and said, "She’s never been too busy for me before!" He realized how much of a part he sounded and stood up. "I’m going to go talk to her," he said.

Hermione nodded. "I think that’s probably a good idea Harry," she said, sounding as though she was trying to restrain laughter. "This is obviously really bothering you."

Harry stared at her for a moment – wanting to contradict her, though what she said was actually true. He made his way out of the Common Room, trying to think where Ginny might be. He dimly remembered Colin Creevey saying that Professor Sinistra was going to talk them about their essays – the Astronomy Tower was probably the best bet then.

When he finally got there several fourth years were outside but the was no Ginny. He looked at one who seemed vaguely familiar and said, "Is Ginny Weasley round?" The girl smiled and said, "She went in a few minutes ago. She won’t be long." Harry thanked her and sat down to wait.

It had only been a minute or two when Ginny came out – her cheeks rosy and a broad smile illuminating her face. She held a roll of parchment up and said; to the girl Harry had spoken to, "O in Astronomy. Pretty good don’t you think!"

Harry stood up and her grin fell off her face, though she said, "Hi Harry!" very brightly indeed. He moved closer to her and said, "Can I talk to you?" Ginny looked confused but nodded and followed him back down the Astronomy Tower. They walked through an empty corridor – Ginny shooting him looks every few minutes but not saying anything. He realized that she was waiting for him to start and said, "What’s up Ginny?"

"Oh nothing much. Quidditch, essays, trying to set up Neville and Luna; you know, the usual."

He caught her elbow and turned her round to face. "I don’t mean that Ginny," he said, "I mean, how come you’re not talking to me?"

She bit her lip but said nothing and he continued, staring down at her though she refused to meet his eyes, "Is it something I said? Did I annoy you – more than usual I mean? Or what? Just, you know, tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to move away from him, but he was still holding her elbow. She looked up at him and said, "It’s nothing like that Harry. I’m not angry with you."

Harry stared at her, mystified, and said, "Well what is it then?"

"It’s… You’re really not making this easy for me."

Harry, feeling more than a little desperate, stared down at her and said, "Did I hurt your feelings or something?"

Ginny giggled and said, "Did you think of that yourself? Hermione would be proud."

"Well? Did I?"

She sighed and said, "No you didn’t. It’s just me that’s all."

He stared at her and said, "What?"

"Never mind Harry. You wouldn’t understand."

He shook his head, completely confused, and said, "But I could try."

Ginny laughed, shaking out her long hair, and said, "It’s okay Harry; you don’t have to. Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Yeah but…"

Harry followed her, feeling as though Ginny, or perhaps he himself, had missed something important. He listened to her story about a trick Seamus Finnegan had played on Colin Creevey, and the retribution she intended to exact on Colin’s behalf – Harry laughed in all the right places but couldn’t help but notice that she was looking not exactly at him as she spoke.

Author’s Note

The chapter title comes from a line in Jane Austen’s "Emma", "Seldom does perfect truth belong to any encounter."


	7. Intimacy

Ginny smiled at Harry, her tired face lighting up. "I’m so glad it’s you," she said, "I thought I might have to have another go at getting Ron to apologise."

He sat down beside her – taking up so much space that she turned in her seat and leant against the armrest of her sofa, her legs sitting in Harry’s lap. He leant his head back against the sofa and sighed. Ginny looked at him curiously and said, "What happened anyway?"

Harry rubbed his temples with one hand and said, "Hermione didn’t tell you?"

"She’s been hiding in her dormitory for the last two hours. According to Lavender not only does she not want to talk to anyone, she nearly cursed Parvati when she offered to go come get me. It’s like second year all over again."

 

"Second year? Oh right – sometimes I forget that you’re not…"

"I know. Anyway, what happened?"

"Oh nothing spectacular. Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood, and Ron lost his temper, cause of everything else, you know, and punched him. The Hermione started crying and ran away and Ron spent half an hour smashing pumpkins down at Hagrid's."

Ginny relaxed. "That’s all," she said, "I thought it was something serious. They’ll kiss first thing tomorrow morning and then we’ll have two weeks of them acting like when they first got together. Think you can stand it Harry?"

He laughed out loud, amused by her matter of fact summation of Ron and Hermione’s relationship. Ginny waited for him to finish before asking, "Did it bother you when they got together?"

He shifted, uncomfortable in his seat, and allowed one hand to rest in her ankle. "Maybe," he said, "A little. It felt like they didn’t need me any more, you know, I mean, they didn’t mean to, but sometimes I wished…"

"That you had something they didn’t." Ginny said, her eyes keen. Harry nodded, feeling ashamed of himself. It was what she said next that surprised him. "But you see, you can’t argue with fate. I used to drive Hermione up the wall with that, pointing out how they were meant to be together, even when she was convinced he fancied Padma."

Harry laughed, "Is that the ‘meant-to-be-together’ look you’re talking about?" Ginny’s head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"Just something Hermione mentioned once."

"Oh. Well yeah. She swears she’s going to get revenge on me one of these days."

"What kind of revenge?"

"Well you know – doing the same thing I did to her about Ron."

Harry grinned, thinking of several odd, smiling glances Hermione had sent to Ginny lately, and said, "Are you sure she hasn’t started already?"

He felt Ginny tense up for a moment but all she said was, "I don’t think so. She would have said something – Hermione’s not the type to restrain herself to a few glances." They sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes and, just as Harry was considering going to bed, Ginny said, "So did you ever ask Susan Bones to Hogsmeade?"

He looked at her surprised, and she said, "You told Ron remember? And he told Hermione, who managed to tell me – in between expounding the basic principles of Arithmancy and asking me about Romanian magic."

"What do you know about Romania?"

"We visited Charlie there the year before I came to Hogwarts – me and Mum and Dad."

"Oh. No I didn’t. I thought about it, but I don’t really know her that well. Do you know her?"

"Not really. She’s the one with the long hair isn’t she?"

"That’s every girl in Hogwarts."

"Fine. The one with the long hair that she always wears in a plait. She was in the D.A. Happy?"

He realised that he’d actually annoyed her and, to soothe her temper, said, "So have you managed to browbeat Neville and Luna into perfect happiness yet?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and said, very coolly. "I’ve never browbeaten anyone." She made to stand up, but Harry pressed her legs back down and said, "Sorry. That’s not what I meant."

She still looked irritated but she said, "Not really. I think Neville might ask her to Hogsmeade this time, but he takes so long to get his nerve up it’s hard to know." Harry smiled at the idea of Neville and Luna and said, "So he doesn’t fancy you?"

Ginny stared at him. "No. Why would he?"

Harry shook his head, "But he asked you to the Yule Ball."

Ginny laughed. "After Hermione. Not exactly proof that he adores me is it? Anyway I only went because no on else was going to ask me."

Harry felt this to be a dig at him and said, "I’d have asked you!"

"Don’t be ridiculous Harry."

"I would have."

"After Cho, who you would have stared at all night, and we’d both have had a miserable time. Anyway, I remind Neville too much of his Gran."

Harry snorted. "Luna’s the one who wears birds on her head."

He felt annoyed with himself, and annoyed with Ginny for being right. They would have had a miserable, but it was galling that she thought it. He noticed that she was staring at him and said, "Does Luna fancy Neville?"

"Of course she does! Do you think I’d set Neville up for rejection? She thinks he’s perfect – and clever and brave."

Remembering Neville’s parents Harry said, "Well he is."

"I know that! I wasn’t saying he wasn’t."

Harry didn’t know what it was he kept doing wrong – there was definitely something, Ginny kept flaring up, but he couldn’t for the life of him see what it was. He stroked her ankle slowly and said, "And you don’t fancy Neville?" Ginny’s eyes were very wide and she swallowed before saying, "No. Neville and me have been friends for so long that it’d be like fancying Ron or something."

Oddly Harry felt himself deflate a little at her words, but he clenched his hand around her ankle anyway. Ginny said brightly, "So we’ve established that we’re both going to Hogsmeade alone…" Her voice trailed off and she stared into space, refusing to look at Harry. Her skin was very smooth under his palm, and he flexed his fingers, liking its touch. He wondered if Ginny was ticklish – Ron wasn’t, but Hermione was, and Harry had always thought of it as a girl thing. He trailed his fingers over her skin very lightly, but except for what might have been a gasp, she didn’t react.

The Common Room was dark now, the fire smouldering in the fireplace and they were almost the only people left awake. Harry knew he should go to bed – knew he should let Ginny go to bed – but he just didn’t feel like moving. It was nice to sit in the dimly lit room with Ginny beside him – nice to be far away from his dormitory, Ron and real life. Ginny however, a month from her OWLs was in no fit state to enjoy quiet, warm, dark contemplation, and soon her head was nodding forward onto her chest. Harry had to shake her awake and send her to bed, though he himself was not sleepy.


	8. Traps

Harry watched mournfully as Ron’s Queen prepared to check his King; he didn’t quite know how he had lost the match but his defence wouldn’t hold for more than two moves. He sighed and looked at the clock, wanting to defer the inevitable. “Shouldn’t Ginny be back by now?” He said. Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, “She’s been talking about jumping in the lake all week.”

“You don’t really think she would?”

“Who knows? She’s nuts. It’d be better then what we did at the end of exams.”

Harry nodded, but said nothing - it was still too painful to talk about. Ron prodded his Queen forward for the last move and took a moment to say, “Harry, Hermione’s got this idea…” His voice trailed off and Harry looked at him. “Well,” he said, “What is it?”

“Oh, well the thing is, she thinks you, you fancy Ginny and you’ve got some weird idea that I’d have a problem with it or something.” Ron’s last words came out in a rush and he avoided meeting Harry eyes.

“Look mate you don’t need to worry…”

“I’m not worried…I mean, it’d be weird, cause you know, that’s my sister, but Ginny deserves the best and she likes you so…”

“Do you think she likes me?”

“I don’t know - I haven’t asked her and she wouldn’t tell me but, you know, you two seem all…these days.”

Harry stared at his friend and said, “Look it’s not that…I mean Ginny’s great, you know, really great but, I don’t fancy her.”

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, “Really?”

Harry flushed and said, “Really…Why? Do you think I do?”

Ron burst out laughing. “Yeah. Harry you’re so obvious. What was that this morning about eggs being brain food?”

”You used to do that for Hermione all the time…” Ron burst out laughing and Harry realised what he’d said. “Okay I know how it seems but I don’t. I don’t. I really don’t.”

“You don’t what?” Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ginny’s voice. He stared at her, blushing and wondering if she’d heard them. “I don’t want to play chess any more. I’m tired of hearing him gloat.”

Ginny nodded and sank into the nearest armchair. She leant her head back and sighed. Harry grinned and said, “No big jump into the lake?”

Ginny laughed slightly hysterically and said, “Sorry to disappoint you Harry. I’ll get all wet and dripping sometime when you’re at the Burrow.”

Harry laughed. “Do you promise?”

Ron was staring at him and Harry blinked. He was a little surprised when Ron stood up and said, “I’ve to drag Hermione out of the library. Meet us for dinner?” He gave Harry a look and made his way out of the portrait hole.

Ginny curled up in her chair, her head tucked onto her shoulder. She smiled at Harry and said, “Why is it you’re always around when I’m about to die?”

“Just a talent of mine I suppose.”

She giggled and said, “My bones feel like jelly. Think you could carry me down to the Great Hall?”

Harry said nothing but walked over and slipped a hand beneath her knee as she shrieked. “Harry what are you doing!”

“Carrying you to the Great Hall.”

“What? Harry that was a joke.”

He eased his way out of the portrait hole as she beat him about the shoulders. “Put me down Harry!”

“No.”

“Please.”

“You can barely walk - I’m just doing you a favour.”

His hand spread easily over her back and she felt very warm in his arms. Her hair was falling all around her face and she giggled hysterically even as she begged him to put her down. He scratched his fingers against the material of her robes. “Are you sure you want me to put you down?” He said.

Ginny fisted a hand in his hair and gently turned his head around to face her. “Potter,” she said, “Put me down now.”

Harry stopped walking, and, his head still facing hers, said, “You know you have a freckle right under your left cheekbone.”

“Harry, please, put me down. I don’t want you to carry me in.”

“Okay.”

Carefully he set her on her feet. His hands were splayed across her back and she was still standing quite close. Her long sleeves had pooled around her elbows, and her pale skin was exposed from where her hands lay on his shoulders to the bend of her elbow. Ginny was staring at him, and he saw her bite her lip gently. “So,” he said, “How was your History of Magic exam?”

She blinked. “History of Magic? Oh…it was fine.”

“Well I’m sure you did better than me.”

“Not falling asleep in the middle of the exam would help I imagine.”

“Thanks Weasley. Rub my nose in my failures.”

“You have so few - I have to bring you down to my level somehow.”

Harry laughed, “Surely there are more enjoyable ways.”

Ginny started and was about to say something when he put a finger on her lips; he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but never got the chance to find out as he was interrupted by Ron and Hermione. Ginny stared at him with wide eyes as he removed his finger hurriedly. She said nothing but, after a moment, walked quickly to join Hermione.

As the two girls walked away Harry felt his best friend staring at him. He could feel his cheeks flaming as Ron said, “So you don’t fancy her?”

“No. I don’t. Ron. I don’t. Really.”

Ron stared at him and said, “Do you know what Hermione said? The lady doth protest too much.”

“The lady? Ron what?”

Ron gave him a long look and said, “Look Harry, I don’t know what you want or whatever, but, just don’t hurt my sister.”

He started to walk away and Harry followed him saying, “Look mate you know I’d never hurt Ginny - I like Ginny.”

“You still could. You might not mean to, but you could.”

They walked to the Great Hall together; Ron evidently had said his piece for he talked determinedly of less fraught subjects for the rest of the evening.


	9. Sweet Sorrow

Ron and Harry took the trunks down from the top shelf, while Hermione and Ginny watched - Hermione alternating between giggling along with Ginny and worrying that they might injure themselves. When the last trunk rested on the floor Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and said, “What exactly is so funny?”

Ginny smiled at him. “Oh nothing,” she said, “Just remembering a time when I didn’t have two such gallants as you and Ron to retrieve my trunk for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“In first year I nearly killed myself trying to get my trunk down - it fell on top of me.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Shocking Harry! You not remembering something about my first year!”

“Hey! I said I was sorry.”

Harry couldn’t keep the injured tone from his voice and Ginny turned around in surprise. “I know Harry. I was only teasing.”

He sighed and said, “I think we should get going. Hermione and Ron are miles ahead of us.”

Ginny laughed. “Of course they are. Ron’s trying to impress her parents - do you want to go and watch, or would that be too cruel?”

Harry lowered his trunk from the train with difficulty and said, “A little bit yeah.”

Hopping down to the platform he gave Ginny a hand with her trunk, which, especially due to a broken strap, was rather more difficult to handle than his own. She grinned at him, “Thanks Harry. Fred and George always used to help with that - I wonder how on earth I’ll manage in Seventh Year when I’m all alone.”

“You could always get Luna to float it down for you. Or commandeer one of your fanclub.”

“My fanclub! I thought that was your department Harry.”

He laughed shortly, and reached his hands up to catch her. “Well, come on,” he said, “I won’t drop you.”

“Are you sure now Harry? Might I not be a bit too heavy?”

“You’re just a little girl Weasley! I can catch you easy.”

Something crossed Ginny’s face, it might have been irritation, but she sighed and jumped down. Harry caught her under the armpits, and steadied her against him - she had landed badly and her balance wasn’t good. She looked up and smiled at him, saying “Thanks Harry.” Her voice seemed shy almost, and Harry was considering what to say next when Mrs. Weasley hailed them. Ginny flashed him a second smile and then ran to greet her family - Harry followed her at a slightly more sedate pace.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over her son and daughter, and Harry and Hermione, and Charlie, who had now returned to England, quickly engaged in an enthusiastic reunion with Ginny. They made their way off the platform quite quickly - Harry suspected members of the Order were following them, but knew better than to mention it.

Harry’s Aunt Petunia waited for him, and clearly was not in the mood to wait long. He hugged Hermione briefly, squeezing her tight and saying, “Be careful!” in a low voice. She smiled at him, and pecked his cheek before returning to her parents. His Aunt glared at him, and, realising he was going to have to get going immediately Harry hefted his trunk with a sigh.

Waving to Ron and Hermione her turned to walk out of the station but was arrested by a shout of “Harry!” He turned to see Ginny come tumbling towards him in a cloud of red hair. Her face was glowing and a bright smile was spread across it; she was happy to see her family again.

She slowed down as she approached him and said, “You aren’t going to leave without saying goodbye?”

Harry cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “It’s just, I couldn’t see you and my aunt she…”

Ginny nodded in understanding and Harry’s voice trailed off. She leaned around him and waved to Aunt Petunia - Harry thought he heard a sniff of disapproval. Looking down at Ginny’s smiling face he said, “Well, have a good summer.” He couldn’t think of anything to say that would let her know how much he would miss her - yet he felt quite strongly that Ginny needed to know that. He needed to tell her.

Harry was somewhat chagrined when Ginny burst out laughing. “Have a good summer! How polite you are Harry!” He felt himself blush and saw the smile drop off Ginny’s face.

She reached up to hug him, her slender arms around his neck, and whispered, “Take care of yourself Harry.”

He could smell the clean scent of her hair, could feel her soft weight against him, and surprised himself by locking his arms around her waist. His voice was oddly deep as he said, “You too.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to think of something else to say, and was so busy racking his brains that Ginny caught him completely off-guard when she stretched up to kiss his cheek. He felt himself go rigid with shock - it was only the lightest touch, her lips feeling like a fading rose petal against his skin, but it knocked him for six.

Ginny must have felt his shock for she drew away from him and seemed about to say something when Harry said, “I’ll see you soon.” He didn’t want her to apologise.

Ginny, of all things, looked slightly pink but she drew herself up and said, “Write to me Harry?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

She smiled, looking almost shy, and said, “And I’ll write to you. Great long letters.”

Harry grinned, and, unable to think of anything else to say, nodded at her before turning to follow Aunt Petunia. He nearly missed the identical smirks on Ron and Hermione’s faces as they waved goodbye to him, he was so caught up in the amazing knowledge he had just acquired.

He was dazed by his realization that he nearly walked into a ticket agent, and then, after apologizing profusely for his clumsiness, tripped over his own feet, nearly whacking his head against his trolley. He sighed as he heard Ron’s burst of laughter behind him and kicked himself inwardly for such stupidity. His feeling of idiocy was compounded when Ginny called out, “Harry? Are you okay? That looked nasty.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He waved at them one last time and then got going, glad to escape the humiliation.

But it didn’t really matter, not now. Not when he had just realised something so obvious he was almost ashamed he hadn’t seen it before. He liked Ginny. No, he didn’t just like her - he absolutely adored her. She was perfect. She was his - or at least, she soon would be.

Author’s Note  
Apologies for the shortness of this chapter - Harry took surprisingly little time to figure things out (once he actually started to think that is.) The chapter title comes from “Romeo and Juliet” Act Two, Scene Two - “Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.”


	10. Epilogue: Journey

It hurt to walk - in fact it hurt to breathe. Was this what he got for vanquishing Voldemort? Aching knees and face covered with scratches from tree branches? At the least he had expected dancing girls - well actually only one girl in particular - and a butterbeer. Harry pushed another branch out of his way and sighed with relief; he had found his way out of the Forbidden Forest.

He had defeated Lord Voldemort about three of four hours before, at least so he guessed by the light, and had then promptly collapsed. He hadn’t intended to - he had walked fifty feet, in what he later discovered was the wrong direction, intending to go help the others in the mop-up but had passed out. The magic he had used to defeat Voldemort had drained him to a degree he hadn’t thought possible.

He stopped, trying to gather his strength for the walk back towards the school. It took an effort to lift his feet. The sun was setting behind the castle and he could see figures scurrying about at its base. As he started his struggle towards them a great cry went up and some of them started to run towards him.

Harry fell to his knees, swaying in exhaustion. Ron was the first to reach him. They hugged, Harry leaning a little on his best friend, and then Ron helped him walk the rest of the way. His usual grin had been replaced by a serious expression and Harry thought he could see traces of tears on his face. Ron’s hand braced his back as he said, “We thought the worst for a while mate. Moody went down about two hours ago and couldn’t find you, and McGonagall wouldn’t let us risk a search party. Ginny was going spare. Where were you?”

Harry tried to shrug his shoulders and said, “I passed out. Under a bush. Is she all right?”

“Yeah - she got hit with one nasty curse. Never seen anything like it - it’s a good thing she’s a Parselmouth. And Hermione’s got a couple of broken ribs, but it’s not too bad.”

“And what about you?”

“Couple of bad cuts - nothing Pomfrey couldn’t fix.”

In fact Ron looked as exhausted as Harry - his face was grey and he walked only slowly. Harry heard a shriek and saw Hermione come running towards them. Ron looked irritated and yelled, “Hermione! You’re not supposed to run!”

She skidded to a stop, beaming at Harry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she hugged him, though extremely gently by her standards. “You did it Harry! You did it! I knew you’d do it. Are you all right? You look exhausted - come and see Madame Pomfrey, she’ll want to have a look at you.”

Harry kissed her cheek and said, “I’m fine Hermione, just tired. Really tired.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “The legendary Potter understatement strikes again.” Hermione giggled, swiping at her still streaming eyes. Ron put a fond arm around her and they stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the last warmth of the sun bathing them as their shadows stretched eastward.

“Harry!”

He had only just heard Ginny’s voice before she flung herself against him. Like Hermione she was crying. Harry picked her up and held her close, hearing her whisper, “You’re all right. You’re safe. I thought…” More tears ran down her face, and Harry set her back on her feet, still holding her about the waist. He touched her cheek with one hand and saw her flame up. She started to pull away from him - and no wonder given the year of mistarts and misdirections they had had - but Harry wouldn’t let her go. He couldn’t let her go.

He saw her lower lip start to tremble as he tilted her chin upward with one hand, but ignored it. He bent his head and kissed her. Nothing had ever felt so right or so natural, and after the first tentative touch Harry pulled her close, wanting to feel her full weight, wanting to feel as much of her soft, sweet mouth as possible. His hand brushed the tender skin of her neck, feeling her pulse jump and race beneath his finger and thumb. Her breath sped across his lips, and her fingers grasped at his, nestling in the palm of his hand. He slid his hand from her neck down to her waist, relishing the warmth of her body pressed full against him. Ginny’s arm found their way around his neck, the pad of her thumb teasing his ear and the short hairs at the back of his neck before she pulled back a little.

“Harry?” She said, doubt colouring her voice. He kissed her again, his lips fumbling and toying with hers. He was dizzy, his head spinning in a dozen directions, and he kissed her lips, her forehead, the soft skin of her cheeks, and the tip of her nose. He was light with joy.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny stagger a little and looked at him disbelievingly. “But you don’t…”

Harry bowed his head, ashamed, and said, “I do Ginny, I have for so long.”

Her eyes were wide and he could see her put together all the odds and ends of the past months. “So…after New Year? That was because…”

Harry nodded, and saw a slow smile spread tentatively across her face. “Why didn’t you say something you git! I thought you’d died!”

Regretting the stupidity that had kept him silent back on New Year’s Eve (Ginny had never known how close he’d come to kissing her) and that had led him to ignore her for two weeks afterwards, Harry said. “I know, I’m sorry, it was so stupid. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

She was incredulous. “You didn’t know how to say it! You idiot! I told you - I told you ages ago.”

Harry pointed a finger at her. “Oh no you don’t Ginny Weasley. That was a joke!”

“No it wasn’t.”

He stopped. He had never forgotten those words. “You mean you were trying to tell me all that time ago?”

Ginny stared at him, clearly frustrated. “Yeah Harry. It was obvious - everyone knows how I feel about you!”

He stepped closer to her. “Do they know how I feel?”

She shook her head the smallest amount possible, and said, in a small voice, “No.”

Harry leant down so that his mouth brushed her ear and whispered, “I love you.” He moved away to see her glowing up at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but things are different now.”

“He’s gone.”

“And I was prat. For so long…but I am sorry.”

Ginny stretched up and pecked him on the lips. “I forgive you,” she said, “If you promise never to do it again.”

Harry grinned and bent to kiss her again when he heard Ron clear his throat. Unexpectedly he wasn’t glowering at Harry, but he said “Happy for you and all that - always thought you’d…still; that’s my sister.”

Harry laughed, an arm clutching Ginny’s waist, and finally noticed the effect of that weird curse Ron had mentioned. Her hair was bound back with a thick scarf, and hung limply down her back. Only it wasn’t hair. Three-dozen red snakes hung from her head. Harry touched one lightly with his finger and said, “What’s this?”

Ginny shrugged her slender shoulders. “Medusa charm. I had to do battle with my own hair until I got them to cooperate. They’re all stunned now. There hasn’t been time to reverse it yet.”

“Oh.” Harry said, “I didn’t notice.”

And so they walked the four of them, arms around each other, back to the castle and warm beds, where they could sleep off these long days past.

Author’s Note  
So many people have reviewed this fic that is absolutely impossible to name and thank all of them. I appreciated each and every one of them though, and I hope you all enjoyed “Men Love With Their Eyes” as much as I did (and also I want to apologise for cutting it off as things get interesting!) Who knows, maybe someday soon I’ll have a story explaining exactly what happened on New Year’s Eve for you all. Thanks again!


End file.
